


nightmares

by xktsuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Liam Dunbar, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xktsuki/pseuds/xktsuki
Summary: the one where theo's nightmares had changed and liam would always be there to help him.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing angst and i really like this one!! i wrote listening to NF and that's make me feel more into the story so,,, i recommend "let you down" or "paralyzed"

Liam felt when Theo’s body became more tense and his heart accelerated out of control. He can hear some whispers coming out of Theo’s mouth and Liam knew the meaning of it. Theo was having another nightmare.

The beta stretched out his arm, coming out of from under the covers, and lit the little lampshade on the dresser. His eyes fell on Theo’s body, which was shaking a little. Liam has already witnessed this fact a few times - since they’d share a room in the last six months and dated for four - and your action had always been to wait for Theo to wake and calm down on his own. But at that moment, _it didn't feel right._

“Hey, Theo?” Liam called him, touching the other one’s shoulder lightly and getting a grumbling back “Come on, baby. I need you to you wake up. Please, for me.”

Liam noticed that Theo stopped moving with the last sentence and he focused on listening to the boy's heart. His breathing had slowed, which cause a big confort on Liam. Slowly, he watched Theo turn and look at him, with a few tears in his eyes. Liam automatically moved his arms, drying the lonely tear down his cheek. 

“You want to talk about?” Liam asked, with a loving look on his face. 

Theo looked him for a few minutes and Liam stuck himself under the covers again, pulling his boyfriend closer. Theo's body quickly adjusted, making Liam rest his head on Theo’s hair, while he puts his face on the curve of the bet’s neck. 

Liam started to move Theo’s hair, wich made him sniff a little and shrink even more. One arm of Theo soon moved to Liam’s waist and the other one was stood over his chest, as if counting his heartbeat. 

“She came up to you.” Theo whispered so low that Liam would hardly have listened if it hadn't been for the supernatural hearing.”

Liam slowed down a bit, trying to listen to Theo's breathing and make sure everything was okay. He looked a little calmer, but Liam could still smell the fear coming from him.

“Huh?”

“Tara” Theo said and Liam felt a tightness in the waist where the other's arms were “She’d come up to you and take your heart.”

Liam trembled at the boy's words.He knew about Theo's dreams, he had made the boy tell about them when, during the first few months he moved into the Geyers' house, Theo woke up screaming and sweating, causing all the residents to get scared. That was kind of the reason they shared a room.

“And I was paralyzed. Seeing her do it.” Theo shook again and Liam heard his heartbeats accelerate. Both of them, actually.

“Hey” Liam called him, cringeing until he was at the same height as Theo's face and holding the boy's face “That's never gonna happen, okay?”

Theo open his eyes and Liam felt as if a part of him had broken.The chimera seemed exhausted, the eyes that used to shine were hollow and the shining green tone was out. Liam let out a low whiner seeing his boyfriend in that state. 

Liam moved the hand that was in Theo's hair to his cheek, rubbing a finger on the spot, feeling the chimera leaning towards the touch, as if he wanted to feel that it was real. That Liam was real. 

“I will never let her get to you. Or me.” _At least not again_ , Liam thought, “I'll fight _for_ you. With all my strength.”

He pressed his nose into Theo's, rubbing both ends until he heard the other one giggle a contained laugh mixed with the old tears, and after a while, Liam leaned over until his lips reached his boyfriend's. It was a soft kiss, which was just for Theo to remember and feel that they were there together and that it was all real. 

“I love you.” Theo said when they separated, leaning their foreheads against Liam's, breathing mixed in. That made Liam smile, too. 

“I love you.” Liam touched his noses again, pulling the bodies closer "Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> that's it!! i hope you guys like it and see i'll in the next time!!


End file.
